


Never Let Me Go

by skeleton_twins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_twins/pseuds/skeleton_twins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no new leads on The Darkness or Lucifer, the boys winds up on a beach in California with a new case but things aren't quite what they seem. A certain archangel pops up to remind Sam that he's his.</p><p>or Sam's reaction about Lucifer being out of the cage while walking on the beach when Lucifer appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Previously called "one true vessel" from my old account.
> 
> Song titled from "Never Let Me Go" by Florence and the Machine.

The weight under Sam’s boots sunk with every step as he walked across the beach. It was more like a stroll at this point. He knew he should be more conscious of his surroundings-more alert but it was hard when you were standing where he was at the moment. They were somewhere in California on some beach. A case of young men going missing in a suspicious manner had led them there. All of the victims had been last seen at this beach before disappearing. He’ll admit it was a stretch. He realized that it might not have anything supernatural related to it. It took a while to convince Dean they should even go.

They didn’t have any leads on Amara or how to help Cas or find him for that matter. Even if there wasn’t a supernatural link to this case at least they could have a break from everything.

And if it turns out that it  _ _is__  something supernatural, Sam had an inkling that it could be some kind of water creature but he was going to need to do a lot more research before he could identify what is causing the men to up and vanish.

That’s why he was there now, looking for clues, anything that would shed light on their investigation. The moon was full and bright enough to light most of the beach but Sam still carried his flashlight with him as he walked along the shoreline.

They had decided to split up, Sam took the right side of the beach while Dean was currently combing through the other side.

The cool wind blew softly, causing the ends of his hair to flutter as he stopped to take in the view for a moment. The waters looked dark-almost black-as small waves brush against the shore. It’s been a long time since Dean and Sam had even thought about going on a vacation especially with everything happening so it was nice to be able to take a second and just breathe…He was accustomed with how his life is. It was always going to be hard living a hunter’s life but  _ _this__ , this was a whole new level of chaotic. They were facing God’s sister- _ _his sister__ -who has some kind of hold on Dean which worries Sam endlessly. But the Darkness wasn’t the only thing out there. Lucifer was out of his cage and even worse he's wearing his friend’s face.

Sam shivered and it wasn’t from the light breeze. Being in that makeshift cage with him had brought back memories Sam had spent the last five years trying to bury. It was proving to be a difficult challenge when he knows Lucifer is out there. He wasn’t sure where exactly after sending him back to Heaven with that sigil but Sam was always looking over his shoulder. It felt like eyes were watching him everywhere even when he could find no source of what caused the feeling.

He was trying not to think about that day. He couldn’t let this affect him not when there were more important things to worry about like Dean and the Darkness. But he was struggling. He keeps replaying that day over and over again. The sounds of the knife chopping, the smell of the musky book with its pages open to a certain spell.

It made him sick to his stomach when he thought that he had asked him to touch his soul.  _ _Begged__  even. Because he thought he was helping a friend. Because he didn’t want Cas throwing himself to the point of harm trying to rescue Dean. Because he was convinced it was Castiel he was pleading to-not Lucifer.

And then he hears that laugh-that’s when Lucifer had decided to reveal himself and he could have just kept up the act but something broke when Sam had asked him to touch him. Sam realized how ironic the situation would be to Lucifer. The boy that ran from him, the boy that refused him every chance he got had just invited him to touch his soul willingly.

He could still feel him, his fingers deep, wiggling, invading his very essence- the most imitate part of a human being.  Sam shuddered again, hard enough to break him out of his thoughts and back to his surroundings.

 _ _Right__ , Sam thought to himself, _ _there’s a case to solve__. He started to move again, moving away from the edge of the water and scanning his eyes over the vicinity in front of him, slowly moving his flashlight over as he peered around.  

In his direction, sand seemed to stretch out forever. Nothing else around except for the water and sand. He had expected to run into someone this late at night-whether it be the creature taking the men or rowdy teenagers sneaking out to drink but so far he hadn’t stumble upon any. What he was  _ _not__  expecting was the light of his flashlight shining over a car.

There, just a couple yards in front of him was a car. Sam actually stumbled to a stop when he first saw it, head tilted in thought, why would someone park their vehicle in the middle of the beach? He considered it might have belong to one of the victims, maybe they drove out here late one night to get away for a while and that’s when they were attacked but wouldn’t the police had discovered it the first time they searched the beach?

Soon he dismissed any other theories as he closed the distance between him and the car itself. It became crystal clear that it didn’t belong to one of the victim or anyone else for that matter because he knew that car. It was Castiel’s.

The gold 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V was an easily recognizable car. It was a ridiculous car, Sam had always thought and Dean would tease Cas about his choice but it weirdly worked for the angel.

However the sudden presence of the car made Sam worried about the fate of Cas. Did Lucifer jump ship and found a better vessel and dump Cas? He held his breath as he moved the flashlight over the vehicle, peering into the windows expecting to find a burnt out angel. Luckily the car appeared to be empty.

The only way to know how exactly the car ended up here was to see what was inside. Sam tried the door handle finding it unlocked. He pulled the passenger door open and squeeze his frame into the seat. It was a tight fit, he had to keep his legs bent in an awkward fashion in order to fit. Placing the handle of the flashlight in his mouth, his fingers grasp the release handle for the glove box.

After searching through the compartment and coming up empty handed, Sam leaned back in the seat, forehead winkled and eyebrows pulled together in confusion. What the hell was Castiel’s car doing here?

Sam froze when he heard the cock of a gun hammer click behind him. All he could feel was a cool breath on his ear.

He knew who it was.

“Lucifer…”

“Hi Sam.” The voice sounded like Castiel but it wasn’t. It’s not in his usual deep baritone. It was much lighter and low. Sounding pleased that Sam immediately knew who was holding a gun to his head.

“Really a gun?” Sam asked, sounding much more confident than he felt. “Wouldn’t have thought you would use a lowly human weapon.”

“You’re right-I don’t need one of these.” Lucifer laughs, “There  _ _are__  surprisingly efficient. You’d know, you had a close call with one not too long ago if I recall correctly.”

Sam could feel his heart palpitating but tried to ignore it, “How’d you know about that?”

He heard Lucifer tsked, “C’mon Sam, you really didn’t think you could survive that did you?”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. The doctor had explained that she had no idea how Sam had managed to survive. He had made something up about his body going into shock and his breathing slowing down enough that it seemed like he had died-that’s what he had told Dean.

He couldn’t tell Dean that he had died and came back like nothing. At first he wasn’t sure what had brought him back-his first guess was maybe it was God but he should have knew who it really was.”

“I can see those cogs in your head moving, Sam. You’d figured it out yet?” Sam could hear the backseat squeak as Lucifer leaned forward, resting his cheek on the side of the head rest.

“Why-” Sam started, opening his eyes. “Why’d you do it? Bring me back? I thought you didn’t need me anymore?”

Lucifer chuckles at that. “You’re still that girl at prom that keeps saying no to me...But you know how they always carries a torch for her no matter how many times she says no.”

“You see, Sam…” Lucifer’s hand suddenly appears, wrapping around the seat and over onto Sam’s shoulder. “You’re still my true vessel.”

Lucifer’s hand starts to move, trailing down the top of his shoulder and across Sam’s chest. Sam can feel himself go rigid at the touch and he wants more than anything to shove the Devil’s hand away but he couldn’t move an inch as fear paralyze him to his seat.

“Whatever you feel…” The soft touches turn heavy as Lucifer’s fingertips starts pressing harder against his chest until his nails are digging into Sam’s flannel shirt. “I feel too.”

“We’re connected, Sam. You and I.” Lucifer inched closer, his voice tickling the back of Sam’s neck. “And while I’m currently donning the… ** **Castiel**** look”. His voice dips lower into the voice Sam’s knows as he whispers the angel’s name almost mockingly before returning back to normal, “You will always be my one true vessel.”

“Sam!?” Dean’s voice rang out, causing Sam to tense even more, afraid of what the Devil would do to his brother.

But the weight on his chest eases up as the hand that held Sam frozen suddenly vanishes. Sam finally feels like air is returning to his lungs as he swings around to look in the backseat but all he see is empty leather seats.

Lucifer was gone.

Sam stumbles out of the car, worried about how Dean will react to Castiel’s car suddenly being there and how he is supposed to possibly explain what just happened.

“Sam, what are you doing in that piece of junk?” Dean’s in front of him, looking for an explanation.

“It’s Castiel’s car, Dean!”

Dean is looking at him like he’s crazy. That same look he gets whenever he mention getting visions and at the moment he feels insane because when he turns around it’s a completely different car. An old abandoned worn down vehicle.

“Are you alright Sammy?” Dean asked, looking more concern now.

Sam’s still looking back at the car, knowing Lucifer must’ve tricked his mind into thinking he was seeing Cas’s car. Taking a breath, he places his hand over his still healing stomach, hovering over the stitches from the gunshot wound, the same one that Lucifer had save him from. “Yeah…I’m-I’m just tired.”


End file.
